In a Better Life
by twirlygirly
Summary: Hermione was born and raised as a pure blooded gryffindoor by her protective 3 cousins, in the time of the marauders. Watch as she falls in love with her enemy, sirius black, with bestie, lily, and over protective, self proclaimed brother, James. Just because voldemort isn't around, doesn't mean her last year at hogwarts will be any easier.
1. Chapter 1

In a Better World

**Hi Ari May here, just to say I own nothing all credit to JK Rowling.**

_Hermione's POV_

Beep, beep. That was the sound I was blessed to hear first thing in the morning. I should explain, my name is Hemione (Mia, or Mione) Granger and I detest the mornings. I looked at the calendar: September 2nd. Electricity shot through me and I let out a loud shriek. Then there was a huge bumping sound and my three elder cousins cam barging through the door holding frying pans with serious bed head and a petrified look on their faces.

I am a strong proud Gryffindor who is very excitable with my own signature squeal and a serious obsession with books. I have brown curls and honey eyes and a 'rockin' body'- quote my friend Frank. I'm single because frankly I don't possess enough patience for most of the boys at my school. I am currently sitting in the carriage on the way to Hogwarts with my friends Lily Evans and Alice Prewet excited of what lies ahead.

**BANG!** I shot up out of my seat. There was a loud sound coming from the hallway of the train. I peeked my head out and of course it was the Marauders. The Marauders were a group of 4 guys, but they were also the school pranksters as well as being the hottest guys with the best bodies, with the exception of Pettigrew.

The group consisted of 4 guys: James Potter, Lily's boyfriend and captain of the quiddich team and the may-as-well-be-twin of Sirius. He was also like a brother to me and was very protective, especially when it came to guys and skirts.

Remus Lupin, the nicest Marauder ,(which isn't really saying much). He had golden eyes and he was a werewolf although he doesn't know that we know. We (being me and Lily) figured out in first year and in third that his friends were illegal animagi.

Peter Pettigrew, peter was not at all attractive and mainly clung to the others and the only conclusion I have come to is that the others feel sorry for him.

The last Marauder was Sirius Black, he had a permanent mischievous glint in his eye and when he shared that look with James everybody knew for their own health to run as far away as possible. He live with James for some reason but no one outside of the Marauders knew and didn't want to ask because they were all defensive about Sirius' family. In my opinion Sirius is also the best looking, he played beater on the quiddich team. The downside was that he was a player and loved to get under my skin.

As soon as the boys had finished their welcome back prank James came into our carriage to see Lily and of course the rest of them came filling in.

James, Lily, Alice and Peter all made excuses to exit the compartment leaving me alone with Remus and Black.

Remus cleared his throat and started to make conversation. "So Mione, how was your summer?"

Hearing this I smiled, Remus had always been my favourite Marauder, he was sweet. We had a brief fling last year but nobody knows and I hope to keep it like that way. The journey there consisted of small talk between me and Remus whilst Black dozed off.

When we got to Hogwarts Dumbledore started to make a speech but what everybody wanted to know was who was head boy and girl and more importantly from what house.

"and I am pleased to announce head girl is Miss Hermione Granger."

"Surprise, surprise miss know-it-all" Lily joked as James clapped enthusiastically, but I ccould see a hint of jealousy in her eyes

"and for head boy…."

This part was tense because everybody knew the head boy and girl shared a dorm.

"Sirius Black"

There was a silence where everyone was shocked, a Marauder a head boy, had Dumbledore finally loosed it. The silence didn't last long before everyone was once again cheering, minus the Slytherins, the Marauders woo hooing.

I internally groaned. It's not that I don't like Black, wait no that's exactly it.

The feast ended quickly and everyone departed to their dorms. Dumbledore lead us to our special dorm before excusing himself. As soon as I entered I dropped my bags in awe. There was a staircase leading to the bedrooms and on the ground floor was a lounge filled with couches and a fire place all in Gryffindor colours. But my bubble was burst at the sound of Blacks Gruff voice.

"Merlin, this is magnificent."

I went to my room in silence, ignoring him completely. I showered and wrapped myself in a towel, realising I had left my bags downstairs. The towel was short and barely covered both major regions so I really hoped Black had gone to bed already. I walked down the stairs admiring the moving painting on the ceiling, until I hit something hard and toppled onto it.

When I opened my eyes I realised what I had fallen on, Black. I quickly jumped off him, like I had been burnt, suddenly very conscious of the towel. I ignored the smirk on his face and grabbed my bags before storming off leaving him shocked.

**Please review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got dressed into my pj's consisting of bootiki shorts and a tank top, hey I thought I was rooming with girls. I tucked my wand into my waistband then went downstairs before settling in an armchair I had branded mine. I heard a noise and instinctively grabbed my wand and pointed it.

"Wow, relax Granger its only me."

I breathed a sigh of relief when it was only Black and began to read but kept getting distracted by Sirius- I mean Black, his hair was wet from the shower, hanging around his face loosely, and his particular choice of pj's didn't help. He wore his boxers and a white wife beater showing of his quiddich muscles.

"See something you like" he said wriggling his eyebrows.

"In your dreams Black."

"I get what I want"

"Whatever"

"Why don't you like me Hermione Granger?"

"Whatever gave you the idea that I don't like you" my voice dripping in sarcasm. "And don't call me Hermione, I'm pretty sure my parents were all sorts of high when they named me."

"An educated guess" he replied ignoring my comment, "But Seriously" he laughed at his pun "we are living together now, let's get to know each other, you know you want to babe"

The glare I sent him shut him up pretty quick, but not for long, he kept pushing me and I snapped. The end result a huge argument, us not speaking and Sirius having a black eye that not even magic could remover. I was raised by my three older cousins, it was fight for food or starve.

The next morning my alarm went off and I resisted the urge to throw it across the room. Again. I got dressed, ate in our mini kitchen before heading off to Charms to meet Lily and Alice and the others leaving Sirius.

It was the middle of Charms and I was sitting next to Alice who was going on about Frank Longbottom and how gorgeous his everything was, when Black walked in. Professor Flitwick wasn't in the classroom so he hurried in and took his reserved seat next to James. Remus had tried to sit there earlier and James had given him a deluded look before pushing him onto the ground, muttering about how he should have known better.

"Padfoot", James said, "what's with the eye, the whole class is staring."

Black then stared at me for an answer and I flushed a brilliant pink"

"Hermione, why?" Lily exclaimed half shocked, half amused.

"He was annoying me and I snapped.

"Speaking of annoying things", Black cut in, "Next time I oversleep, have the curtisy to wake me up!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine" James cut in and we all burst into laughter.

The rest of the say was pretty uneventful and before I knew it was back in the heads dorm.

The next morning I woke up and figured to avoid another I'd wake up Black. I walked into his surprisingly neat room and poke the pile of duvet hearing a groan.

"Get up Black"

"No it's too early."

"GET UP!"

"NEVER"

So I pulled the cover off and was speechless. There sprawled out was Sirius in only his boxer, a sight all girls would kill for. I couldn't help but stare. Having opened his eyes and seen me staring he unwisely proceeded to say "if you want it come and get it", resulting in a huge yelp from Sirius and a huge smirk from me. What can I say, the boy doesn't learn.

We walked to Defence against the Dark arts in a comfortable silence. Professor Slughorn was very eager to get the lesson started.

"Today class, we will be learning the patronas charm, to keep dementors away. You must think of your happiest memory then say the words 'Expecto Patronum'. It is word that if two people have the same patronas they are a perfect match."

We took turns , Lily was a doe and James a stag, a doe's male counterpart, both of them blushing and grinning. Frank and Alice were both rabbits, Remus a wolf, Peter a rat and Sirius a dog. Then it was my go, it was me with my family before the not-so-accident.

I closed my eyes and whispered 'expecto patronum'. I heard gasps and cried as well as the surprised yell of Black. I opened my eyes to see a dog exactly like Sirius' running around me. I laughed at its antics before realising why everyone was so shocked. James looked absolutely furious and was glaring at a terrified looking Sirius, mouthing 'if you touch her, I swear to god….'

"Another match made in heaven.' Slughorn said.

"I don't think so", I said louder than intended.

"You cannot escape fate Miss Granger, it simply cannot be done."


	3. Chapter 3 SURPRISE

Chapter 4

I Glided through the next lessons, James sticking to my side. We headed to dinner where everyone was talking animatedly except Lily, who was distant. I made a gesture to go to the hallwasy and she followed me.

"Lils, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mya", she offered weakly.

"You, Lily pad are an awful lier."

She laughed for a while before looking distant again. "It's James, he's kind of distant lately. I think somethings wornd."

"Oh" I said knowing the reason was because of the surprise birthday party we were throwing Lily, and James was notorious for his bad secret keeping skills. I finally convinced her it was nothing and we parted ways, back to our dorms.

That night I had my nightmare again, Voldemort flashing lights and my parents dropping to the floor, lifelessly. I woke with a start with Black standing over me.

Chapter 5

_Sirius' POV_

I was on my way to bed when I heard screaming from Hermione's room. I saw her there obviously having a nightmare and woke her, she was deathly pale. She looked terrified and vunerable.

"It's okay", I whispered as I knelt down beside the bed so we were eye to eye. "It was just a dream", she calmed down so I thought I best to leave, but as I was making my way out she said "You're not leaving me are you?"

I turned, but as I saw her face I saw she needed someone.

"No, just getting the lights."

I crawled into bed with her and fell into a deep sleep. I woke up with Hermione in my arms, it felt weird. Good weird. I quietly got up and started getting ready.

Hermione's POV

I woke up to see Black tip-toeing out of my room. It was confusing until last night's events came flooding back to me. I internally groaned. I decided to skip breakfast and the to avoid Black for the rest of my life. My plan was succeeding until the evening when I was sitting in my pj's and my cousins borrowed, (stolen), hoodie. I was staring at the fire, feeling numb, remembering everything.

"Hi", Black said, I didn't respond but he bravely continued. "About last night, what happened."  
It took me a minute but I finally responded.

"My parents, when I was ten Voldemort got to them, they refused to join him and he didn't like that. He didn't know about me, didn't know I was watching from the hallway." My voice trailed off, tears falling freely down my face.

"Oh" was all he could say before engulfing me in a hug. After I stopped crying, I looked up in Black's arms realising how close out faces were. He slowly moved his face down to mine and I deepened the kiss. That's when it hit me, I was kissing Sirius Black, and I kinda liked it. I stepped back, whispered a quick goodnight and sped off to bead, quickly falling asleep, a certain beater on my mind.

The next morning, I got up early and went to breakfast, and sat across from Lily and James. They were attached by the face and I was getting grossed out by the second, till I was forced to say.

"Lily?"

"What" she said.

"Oh nothing, you just had a seeker on your face."

"Haha, you're _hilarious" _Lily stared at me closely before saying. "What happened between you and Black last night.

"Huh?" I said feigning innocence.

"Mya" she said, giving me the if-you-don't-tell-me-I'll-find-out-by-more-painful-means look.

I mumbled something under my breath.

"What?" she said.

"We kissed."

"What!" yelled James, attracting stares. "You are far too young to be kissing boys, Hermione Granger, especially that boy." His protective nature stepping in.

"What are you talking about, we are the same age, and you guys are practically twins.

"Yea but-"

Lily then cut him off, "Shut up James, Mya what are you going to do about this?"

"Well I was planning on eating my cherios, then avoiding him for all eternity. Look enough about me Happy Birthday, Lily-flower." I said as I handed her a present.

Lily released a squeal as she saw the dress and we jumped aroung hugging as a thank you.

Just then the rest of the Marauders came over singing happy birthday to Lily, when the song ended I pointed my wand at the ceiling and it exploded, balloons falling from it, happy birthday Lily written across it with an adorable picture of baby Lily in the bath.

Lily attempted scowling, but couldn't hold a straight face and exploded into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4 BRAIN MALFUNCTION

**ITS SHORT AND SWEET, Ari May xx**

Chapter 4

Classes were as usual and in the evening I was dressed along with everyone else in the Gryffindor tower, waiting to surprise Lily. I was wearing a black v-neck dress with flowing fabric, showing of my legs and some killer heels. As Lily walked in everyone yelled surprise and she looked like she'd had an aneurism, before starting to stutter.

"How?"

"Ask your boyfriend"

She turned to face James who took her hands and said, "I love you Evans."

The whole crowd whooped and cheered for the happy couple.

In the middle of the party I had, had enough of people asking me to dance, I thought my legs were going to fall off. I looked around and saw Black, his hair slicked back, looking hot in black waistcoat and trousers over a white shirt rolled up to his elbows. He saw me and started to make his way over leaving some very disappointed fan girls behind.

"Care to dance, Granger." He asked, just as a slow song came on.

I didn't say anything, because I couldn't, my brain was malfunctioning. Did Black just day that, and did I say Black was hot. What was happening.

Black gently took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor, ignoring James' suspicious glares. My hands were around his neck and his around my waist as we began to sway to the music.

"So Granger…"

"So Black" I mimicked him.

"Go out with me."

I was stunned but still managed to choke out a "Why?"

"I like you and you like me, it's what usually happens." He said smirking.

"You like me" I repeated still partially frozen.

"Yes."

"More than James?" I tease.

"Yes."

"Then Yes."

He beamed.

"On one condition" The smile was wiped from his face.

"It's Mya or Mione."

He chuckled and said "Tommorow is hogsmead, pick you up at breakfast?"

I agreed and we finished the dance before walking back to our dorm hand in hand. We were outside my room and he murmured "Goodnight Mione", before kissing my cheek and returning to his dorm, leaving me reeling.


End file.
